This invention relates to transmission arrangements for vehicles such as motor vehicles having a planetary gear set providing axle step-up and reverse shifting and to drive systems utilizing such transmission arrangements.
German Patent No. 33 30 303 discloses a transmission arrangement in the form of an axle step-up and reverse shifting system having a planetary gear set which includes planet gears provided with two sets of teeth of different diameters. To shift between the two directions of rotation, the transmission arrangement has a first shift position in which a planet gear carrier is connected to a driven gear and the single ring gear of the planetary gear set is connected to a stationary housing. In a second shift position, the ring gear is connected to the driven gear and the planet gear carrier is connected to the housing. This arrangement requires two sliding sleeves and corresponding synchronizing couplings.